penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Gillehena
Gillehena Gillahena island is a temperate island centered around two mountains. It is located between the southern chain and what used to be wytomer it was once a port town known for their maple syrup, lobster and unique variant of tuna Lore nearly all of the islands face changed when activities from a small number of people living in the mountains were confirmed to be a cult in servitude to a beholder named Euka. After they were found out the local militia had chased them out towards the mountains. Where Euka was suspected to be staying as well After nearly a month of searching (4,943 6th sanctum era) for the cult Euka and his followers were found dead, their bodies were twisted and warped but worst of all they had been covered in a tiny mushrooms and spores. Though the cult disappeared the fungus had spread across the island, in a matter of 7 years more than half the island had been covered in fungus, the mountains had yellow mold sprouting from the top of the mountains, all life in the north had been replaced by a poisoned gas mushrooms. The fungus was so numerous that islands fog became poisonous to most people who were within 600 meters from the spore lands. the only truly intelligent beings in the spore infected areas are the nocturnal Myconids who once served and betrayed Euka Notable Areas “As you walk further past the wall and into the island the air starts to become heavy and eerily still… yet you continue to walk further in, the leaves on the pines become more bridle, sickly and rigid. the further you go until there's nothing but fungus covered twigs. You climb to the top of a tree for a better view and only then do you see the canopy of mushrooms in the distance, the fields known as the Bloom” '''the bloom: '''The Bloom is the name given to the areas that have been taken over by fungus and in the eyes of the people it's a constant reminder of the ways of life that were forever lost or changed. There are many expeditions into the bloom done by the rangers and bloodhunters of last line on a daily basis. Unfortunately not all return the same way they entered, people who die in the bloom are likely to become one with the bloom one way or the other if left for extended periods of time. Gillehena city https://penrith.wikia.com/wiki/Gillehena/_Undertown_(city)# Beasts Encountered molds myconids spore servants Religion Pre bloom: before the bloom the majority of the island worshiped (from most popular to least) Chauntea, Flandal Steelskin, Berronar Truesilver, and Celestian Post bloom: after the invasion of the bloom many traders, warriors and workers rushed to the island looking for opportunities and as a result new religions were brought to the island the ones that stuck had usually reflected the need of the people. Now the most popular gods are Obad hai, Boldrei, Berronar Truesilver, and Celestian Events October 12th of 3,843 of the 6th Sanctus Era: the founding December 1st of 4,944 6th sanctum era: the week of silent harvest Category:Southern Chain Category:Locations